Kikyo's Reserrection day
by Insane Kawaii Shippo-Chan
Summary: My own version on her reserrection day. humor to the max! if you hate kikyo, this is the fic for you! *REPOST*


Hello, this is a one-shot and this takes place after Kikyo had gotten her soul back. This is my version and I wish I owned the show or else this would have happened. But since I don't own Inu and Co. I'm stuck with writing this. I had made a comic out of this and it's pretty funny. Well, enjoy me fic!   
  
Kikyo's Twisted Reaction on Her Resurrection Day  
  
Kikyo had gotten her soul back and she was gently place back down from her freaky floatiness that looked like her soul was beating her up.  
  
"Ow, my head..." she groaned as her eyes were closed tightly. She placed her hand on her head when she suddenly gasps. Her eyes shot open.  
  
"What the? What's going on here!?"  
  
She looked at her hands and wiggled them. To her left Shippo called out to the motionless Kagome. Inu Yasha and Keade gawked at Kikyo.  
  
"EH!? AHHH!!! Oh my God! I've become an evil zombie hag of the under world! NOOOOOO! The horror! Why!? Oh why!? Oh god! WHY MUST I LIVE WITH SAGGY BOOBS AGAIN!? I SMELL DISGUSTING! I'M A ZOMBIE! NOO! A ZOMBIE! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS AGAIN! I SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I'M GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE...AGAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed on top of her lungs as tears flowed down her face...  
  
She quickly turned around and faced Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha? Will you end my misery?" she said as she put her hands together and her eyes grew big and watery with boogers coming out of her nose.  
  
"Um..." Inu replied as he did the sweat drop thingy and looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"KEADE?" she yelled as she ran to Keade quickly.  
  
'Uh- oh, here it comes,' Keade thought to herself.  
  
"Give me your bows and arrows now Keade!" Kikyo said as she thrusted her hand in front of her younger...um...to old...uh... to her sister, Keade!  
  
"NO!" Keade yelled and held to her quiver for dear life.  
  
"KEADE!" Kikyo yelled as flames surrounded her in her fury.  
  
Kikyo bent down and pushed Keade. Keade stumbled and yelled an 'oh- no' as she fell. Kikyo retrieved an arrow from beside Keade's stinky, moldy, bumpy feet and quickly pulled her hair into a high pony tail.  
  
"Your bows, too, please," Kikyo said.  
  
A pool of blood formed around Keade's head. The old hags tongue stuck out as she still held on to her bow.  
  
"Eh heh heh heh heh? Thanks?" Kikyo responded.  
  
Kikyo squatted and farted which made her quickly dashed over to the motionless Kagome, "This isn't my soul, here." Kikyo generated a ball of her soul from her body and it went to Kagome's body. If we stood in bird's eye view, we can see dandruff and lice on Kikyo's head.  
  
Kagome eyes fluttered and she moaned, "Huh?" she gasped, 'I'm alive?' she thought. "Wha?"  
  
She turned to her right and saw Kikyo looking at her with big teary eyes, "Kill me?" she asked and placed the bow and arrow in front of Kagome.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said happily.  
  
Kagome readied the bow and arrow and she gave Kikyo a death glare, "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" she yelled.  
  
'Her man? Who's that?' Inu asked himself only ten feet away from Kikyo. To his left Shippo tried to awake the already dead Keade.  
  
Kagome let go of the arrow and it flew straight at Kikyo. Kikyo closed her eyes as she waited for the arrow to pierce her clay body.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM!!  
  
Kikyo's clay body exploded into a million pieces. Inu Yasha was thrown back, "AHHH! The pain!" he yelled.  
  
Kagome smiled and gave the victory sign. Behind her now, Shippo started to sweat uncontrollably next to the dead Keade.  
  
'Memo to self,' he thought, 'Never get Kagome angry...'  
  
Inu Yasha crashed head first into the ground twenty yards away from the crater where Kikyo exploded. He fell on his back and groaned in pain, "Owie..."  
  
The end!  
  
Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this. I just re-re-edited this because it was missing some things . But hey! Now it is...um... perfect? Well... I'm gonna try to get one of my friends to scan it and send it to me so in the future, I'll send it to any reader who asks. Just email me at if you want a copy of it (If I ever remember to ask for it...::grumbles::). Okie Dokie? OKIE DOKIE! I hope to make more stories like this ok? - catch ya later!  
  
What made me write this? Well, I had a dream and I really don't like Kikyo. So there! 


End file.
